everlasting Love
by waking dark
Summary: set in the old age two people from different backgrounds find love, one is a prince and one is a servant but would their love be strong survive the rocky road seat ahead of them. read to find out
1. Default Chapter

I will only post this one I do not own any of the characters or the story line

The Beginning

Hermione

Oh Paulette, it feels just like Christmas, I get a mother and sisters

all in one day.

Paulette

Yes it's going to be very exciting here, what with a baroness and all,

oh hold still!

Louise

The master deserves some happiness after all this time. Bringing up the

child on his own, oh she must be lovely.

Hermione

I hope she'll like me

Paulette

She will love you, just be the little angel I know is in there

somewhere

Louise

And don't go chewing on the bones at dinner and give yourself away.

Child your father arrives any moment

Hermione

Ron, I told you not today

Ron

You look like a girl

Hermione

That's what I am half-wit

Ron

I know but today you look it

Hermione

Boy or Girl I can still whip you

Ron

Ha

George

Look lively it's the master. Welcome home Monsieur Le Seigneur, I see

you have brought us a baroness

Christine

I have brought you an entire household, Maurice. But I seem to be

missing a daughter

Christine

Oh...John...it's absolutely charming, really

Hermione

Papa

John

Oh ho, ho. Ooh look at you-just as I left. I wager your friend Ron

is around here someplace

Hermione

No sir, I slaughtered him

John

Well, so you did, I had hoped to present a little lady, but I suppose

you'll have to do. Danielle, may I present the Baroness Christine de

Ghent and her daughters Marguerite and Jacqueline.

Christine

Hello Danielle, at last we meet, your father speaks of nothing else.

Ladies, say hello to your new stepsister

Both

Mademoiselle

Hermione

Utopia

John

It mans paradise, this may be a bit thick for an 8 year old, but I

thought we could add it to our library

Hermione

Will you read some?

John

It's been a very long day

Hermione

And you're a husband now

John

Yes, a husband, but a father first and forever. We've been 2 peas and a

pod you and I for a long time. I suppose this will take some getting

used to. Come.

Hermione

Did you see the way they ate they're supper, it was perfect, like a

dance

John

Do you like them?

Hermione

Very much

John

Good, good. Because I have to go to Avignon in a fortnight

Hermione

But you just got back

john

I know

Hermione

For how long?

John

Only 3 weeks

Hermione

1

John

2

Hermione

1 week

John

2. Alright 1, come on sleep, kiss, sleep tight

The next day

John

I've never seen so many gloomy faces around here. I shall be back in a

week

Christine

Then go, the sooner you leave, the sooner we can celebrate your return

John

Perhaps by then the 3 of you will have gotten to know each other

better, huh? I'm counting on you to teach them the ropes around here.

The Baroness isn't used to getting her hands dirty.

Thank you, George

George

Save journey master

Christine

Come along ladies, back to your studies

Hermione

Wait its tradition, he always waves at the gate

Papa!...Papa!...Papa!

Christine

John....John

John

I love you

Hermione

Papa

Christien

No

Hermione

Papa

Christine

John! You cannot leave me here! You cannot leave me here!

Hermione

Leave me! Leave me! Papa, please come back


	2. eight years later

Eight years later

**At night at the prince's house**

**James**

**I signed a marriage treaty with the kind of Spain and by God that boy **

**will obey my command or there will be hell to pay**

**Lily**

**But he does not love her my lord**

**Francis**

**It's not about love**

**Marie**

**Perhaps it should be**

**James**

**If he is to become king he must learn to accept his responsibilities**

**Lily**

**A sapling cannot grow in the shadow of a mighty oak, Francis, he needs **

**sunlight**

**James**

**He needs a good whipping**

**Lily**

**Really, Francis, can't this wait till morning**

**James**

**If I can't sleep, neither shall he. Henry wake up**

**Lily**

**Oh no, not again**

**James**

**Call out the guards. Bring him back**

**Hermione's Stables**

**Harry**

**Yah!**

**Amazing what a simple apple can do:**

**Harry**

**Come on you stupid beast. Come on. Yah!**

**Hermione**

**Oh no you don't**

**Harry**

**Ow! Ooh!**

**Hermione**

**Thief! This will teach you to steal my father's horse**

**Harry**

**Please, my own has slipped his shoe, and I had no choice**

**Hermione**

**And our choice is what? To let you?**

**Harry**

**I was merely borrowing it**

**Hermione**

**Get out or I'll wake the house**

**Harry**

**Ow**

**Hermione**

**Forgive me your highness, I did not see you**

**Harry**

**Your aim would suggest otherwise**

**Hermione**

**And for that I know I must die**

**Harry**

**Uh, then uh speak of this to no one and I shall be lenient**

**Hermione**

**We have other horses your highness, younger if that is your wish**

**Harry**

**I wish for nothing more than to be free of my guilded cage. For your **

**silence**

**In the morning at Hermione's house**

**Cho**

**I said I wanted 4-min. eggs not 4, 1-min. eggs and where in God's name **

**is our bread?**

**Louise**

**It's just coming out of the oven my lady**

**Christine**

**Cho, Precious, what do I always say about tone?**

**Parvarti**

**A lady of breeding ought never to raise her voice any louder than the **

**gentle hum of a whispering wind**

**Christine**

**parvarti, dear, do not speak unless you can improve the silence.**

**Cho**

**I was not shrill, I was resonate. A courtier knows the difference**

**Christine**

**I very much doubt your style of resonance would be permitted in the **

**royal court**

**Cho**

**Well, I'm not going to the royal court, am I mother? No one is, except **

**for some Spanish pig they have the nerve to call a princess**

**Christine**

**Darling, nothing is final until you're dead and even then I'm sure God **

**negotiates. Why is there no salt on this table? Hermione!**

**Hermione**

**Coming**

**Paulette**

**Ooh, she's in one of her moods**

**Louise**

**Did the sun rise in the east?**

**Hermione**

**Yes, Louise it did, and it's going to be a beautiful day**

**Paulette**

**Look at all those feathers. Child where did you get this**

**Hermione**

**From an angel of mercy and I know just what to do with them**

**Louise**

**George?**

**Hermione**

**If the Baroness can sell your husband to pay her taxes then these can **

**certainly bring him home. The court will have to let him go**

**Louise**

**But the king has sold him to Cartier, he's bound for the Americas**

**Hermione**

**This is our home and I will not see it fall apart**

**Christine**

**We are waiting**

**Paulette**

**Oh, take heed mistress, or these coins are as good as hers**

**Danielle**

**Morning Madame, Cho, Parvarti**

**Parvarti**

**Hello**

**Hermione**

**I trust you slept well**

**Christine**

**What kept you?**

**Hermione**

**I fell off the ladder in Yorkshire, but I am better now**

**Cho**

**Someone's been reading in the fireplace again. Look at you ash and soot **

**everywhere**

**Christine**

**Some people read because they cannot think for themselves**

**Cho**

**Why don't you sleep with the pigs Cindersoot, if you insist on smelling **

**like one**

**Christine**

**Oh that was harsh Marguerite. Danielle, come here child. Your **

**appearance does reflect certain crudeness my dear. What can I do to **

**make you try?**

**Hermione**

**I do try stepmother, I do wish to please you. Sometimes I sit on my own **

**and try to think of what else I could do, how I should act-**

**Christine**

**Oh calm down, child, relax**

**Hermione**

**Perhaps if we brought back George, I would not offend you so**

**Christine**

**It is your manner that offends Hermione. Throughout these hard times I **

**have sheltered you, clothed you, and cared for you. All that I ask in **

**return is that you help me here without complaint. Is that such and **

**extraordinary request?**

**Hermione**

**No, my lady**

**Christine**

**Very well, we shall have no more talk of servants coming back, is that **

**quite understood?**

**Hermione**

**Yes, my lady said**

**After all that I do, after all that I've done, it's never enough.**

**Eggs are cold. Said Christine**


	3. Elsewhere

At Hermione's house

Christine

Of all the insidious jokes, turning your mother into a Comtesse, why

it's almost as absurd as a prince who spends his days with a servant

that sleeps with pigs

Hermione

What bothers you more stepmother, that I am common or that I am

competition?

Christine

Where is the dress Hermione?

Hermione

I don't know what you're talking about

Cho

The gown, the slippers, they were in my room this morning and no

they're gown, you hid them I know it

Christine

Where did you put the gown Danielle:

Hermione

Where are the candlesticks and the tapestry and the silver? Perhaps the

gown is with them

Christine

You'll produce that gown-

Hermione

I would rather die a thousand deaths than to see my mother's dress on

that spoiled selfish COW!

Christine

Well...perhaps we can arrange that.

Get in there, open this door and you'll wish you never set foot in this

house. Cho, Parvarti, gather everything that will fetch a

price, we are going to town first thing in the morning

Parvarti

Mother, it's only a ball

Christine

Yes and your only going for the food

At the afternoon at the prince's garden

Harry

Engaged? To a Belgian?

Lily

I'm afraid so

Harry

That's impossible, there has to be some mistake

Lily

She was traveling by boat this afternoon, the Baroness Christine was

quite reluctant to talk about it

Harry

It's no wonder with tidings such as these. If she was betrothen she

damn well should've had the decency to say something

Lily

Would you have listened?

Harry

Of course not, I would've-Oh God! How could I have been so blind? There

I was, pouring my royal heart out to her and she was simply trying to

bid me farewell

Lily

It is a strong woman who can keep her wits about her, with you trying

to steal her heart

Harry

Yes, and what a clumsy thief I turned out to be

Lily

Oh come now Henry, any choice is better than Spain

At night on the entrance of Prince's house

George

You must go to the prince, tell him what's happened

Ron

But I am nobody, the prince would never see me

George

You are her friend, Ron. She needs your help. The prince expects to

see her

Ron

I-I cannot; besides my master has me working tonight

George

Then go to da Vinci, surely a painter can see another painter

Ron

I am but an apprentice and he is the greatest painter in the world. I

George

For once in your life man be bold

Breaking into the ball:

Guard

This way sir, this way. May I see your invitation?

On the carriage…

Parvarti

I wanted to be the peacock

Christine

Honestly Parvarti, the horse is one of God's noblest creatures

Parvarti

Oh well why don't I just pull the carriage while I'm at it

Christine

If you think you'll get us there any faster

Prince's house

oops, wrong guy:

Ron

I'm looking for Signor da Vinci

Gentleman

Over there, with the beard

Ron

S-S..ahem, Signor da Vince

Dumbledore

Yes?

At Hermione's house

Paulette

Oh, oh, oh mistress it's no use

Dumbledore

Allow me

Louise

Oh brilliant. Why that was pure genius

Dumbledore

Yes, I shall go down in history as the man who opened a door

Hermione

Ron? How?

Ron

Well George said the prince was expecting you

Hermione

He is expecting someone who does not exist. Signore my name is Danielle

de Barbarac and I am but a servant

Dumbledore

Yes and I am the bastard son of a peasant, what's has that to do with

anything?

Hermione

I have deceived him

Dumbledore

The prince will understand

Paulette

Come child the night is young. We must get you ready for the ball

Danielle

I do not wish to go

Louise

If you stay, the Baroness wins

Danielle

How can I face him?

Dumbledore

Because he deserves to hear the truth from the one he loves

Hermione

A bird may love a fish Signore but where would they live?

Dumbledore

Then I shall have to make you wings

Paulette

Oh come on. No time to waste. Louise get the dress

At the prince's house…

James

I understand that you wanted to see me

Harry

Yes father I do

James

Listen...Henry perhaps it was unfair of me to put so much pressure on

you as I did. About the marriage contract. I just thought it was time

to make some changes in your life. You seemed to be a bit floundering

and uh...well I just wanted to say that this university thing...is a

brilliant idea. We don't have to announce anything tonight

Harry

I've made my decision

James

Oh


	4. her house

At Hermione's house

Ron

She looks like a masterpiece

Louise

She look like her mother

Leonardo

Come let us go and see these painting of yours

Ron

Now?

Dumbledore

When you're as old as I am my young friend, now is all you've got

Paulette

Wait its tradition

At the party…

Neville

Whoa

Parvarti

Neigh

Neville

::Nickers::

Christine

This is it my darling

James

Friends...honored guests...it gives us great pleasure on this festive

occasion...not only to honor Signor da Vinci...who seems to have

disappeared...but also to tell you of another awaited decision. So

without further ado...

Hermione

Just breathe. Just breathe

James

...It is my great privilege to announce the engagement of our son,

Prince Harry...to-

Christine

Well, well, well, what have we here?

Harry

My mother said you were getting married

Hermione

She was misinformed, but there is something I must tell you now before

another word is spoken

Harry

Then your not engaged?

Hermione

No, I am not

Harry

I was about to make the worst mistake of my life

James

Who is she?

Lily

My guess would be the Comtesse de Lancret

James

Ooh...the who?

Harry

Come there is someone I want you to meet

Hermione

Oh wait, I must speak with you

Harry

Whatever it is, my answer's yes

Hermione

No, wait, wait, please

Harry

Oh look, look, I invited the gypsies

Cho

What are you doing?

Christine

Making you a princess

Hermione

Oh!

Christine

How dare you!

Harry

Madam contain yourself

Christine

She is an imposter sire

Hermione

No

Christine

her name is Hermione de Barbarac and she's been a servant in my home

for the past 10 years

James

A servant, Harry? Is this some kind of joke?

Harry

Baroness, you are on dangerous ground

Christine

Ask her yourself. She's a grasping devious pretender and it is my duty

your highness to expose her as the covetous hoax she is

Harry

Tell these women who you are. Tell them

Christine

Bow before royalty, you insolent fraud!

Harry

My God, it's can't be true. Danielle?

Hermione

Danielle de Lancret was my mother. I am what she says

Henry

The apple? That was you?

Hermione

I can explain

James

Well someone had better

Harry

First you're engaged, and now you're a servant? I've heard enough

Hermione

Harry, please...

Harry

Do not address me so informal, Madam. I am a prince of France...and you

are just like them

Leonardo

Hermione? Hermione?

Dumbledore

What have you done?

Harry

I was born to privilege and with that comes specific obligations

Dumbledore

Horse shit

Harry

You're out of line old man

Dumbledore

No you're out of line. Have you any idea what that girl went through to

get here tonight?

Harry

She lied to me

Dumbledore

She came to tell you the truth, and you fed her to the bulls

Harry

What do you know? You build flying machines and you walk on water yet

you know nothing about life

Dumbledore

I know that a life without love is no life at all

Harry

And love without trust, what of that?

Dumbledore

She's your match, Henry

Harry

I am but a servant to my crown and I have made my decision. I will not

yield!

Leonardo

Then you don't deserve her


	5. in another place

In another part of the city the queen with Christine and Cho drinking tea

Lily

Oh you really must let my doctor look at that. To think you saved that

baby from a runaway horse

Cho

'Twas a maternal instinct majesty

Lily

Oh, I'm so sorry my son can't join us, but he seems to have disappeared

again

Christine

Again?

Lily

Yes, he was gone all day yesterday and did not return until dawn

Christina

Well, must be marvelous to have that kind of stamina

Lily

Perhaps you could help solve a mystery for me. Do you know the Comtesse

de Lancret? Apparently she's staying with a cousin, but no one seems to

know who

Christine

Danielle de Lanret?

Lily

Yes! Oh, how wonderful. I was beginning to think she was a ghost

Christine

No, I'm afraid she's been around for years, yes and is staying with us

as a matter of fact. Isn't that right darling?

Cho

Yes, our cousin

Christine

Whom you like to call Cinderella

Lily

Good heavens child, are you all right

Cho

There was a bee

Old School

Harry

Hello

Hermione

Hello

Harry

Are you well?

Hermione

I fear that I am not myself today

Harry

I feel as if my skin is the only thing keeping me from going everywhere

at once

Hermione

there is something I must tell you

Harry

And I you. Oh, here your book, you left it in the carriage yesterday

Hermione

Your highness

Harry

Harry

Hermione

I cannot stay long but I had to see you. There is much to say

Harry

Come...I want to show you something. I used to play here as a boy. It

was my father's most cherished retreat before the war.

Hermione

It's beautiful

Harry

I've measured my life by these trees, starting here...and all the way

up there. And still they-they grow. So much life to live, but I no

longer imagine it alone

Hermione

You're not making this easy

Harry

I have not slept for fear I would wake to find all this a dream. Oh!

Last night, I had a revelation. I used to think that if I cared about

anything I'd have to care about everything and I'd go stark raving mad

but now I've found my purpose, it's a project actually inspired by you

and I feel...the most wonderful freedom

Hermione

It wasn't me

Harry

Oh Danielle, you are unlike any courtier I have ever met. Tomorrow at the masquerade I shall make it known to the world

Hermione

Why, did you have to be so wonderful?

Harry

Now then, what was it you wanted to tell me?

Hermione

Simply that...last night, was the happiest night of my life

Harry

Oh sorry, I'm sorry

Hermione

I must go

Harry

Danielle

Hermione

No! No! No!


	6. in the forrest

The Reunion:

George

Oh Louise I've missed you so much

Hermione

I think he looks wonderful

At the Castle

James

You son are restricted to the grounds

Harry

Are you putting me under house arrest?

James

Do not mock me boy for I am in a foul disposition and I will have my

way-

Harry

Or what? You'll ship me off to the Americas like some criminal? All for

the sake of your stupid contract

James

You are the crowned prince of France

Harry

And it is my life

Lily

James, sit down before you have a stroke. Really...the 2 of you.

Sweetheart, you were born to privilege and with that comes specific

obligations

Harry

Forgive me mother, but marriage to a complete stranger never made

anyone in this room very happy

James

You will marry Gabriella by the next full moon or I will strike at you

in any way I can

Harry

What's it to be father, hot oil or the rack?

James

I will simply deny you the crown and live forever

Harry

Good, agreed, I don't want it

James

He's your son

In the morning in Hermione's house

Cho

Somebody's in trouble

Hermione

What do you mean?

Christine

You stupid, stupid girl. How dare you do this to me, to Marguerite? Why

the whole thing makes me sick, it's deceitfulness Danielle and I will

not have it in this house.

Hermione

What did I do?

Cho

Think Danielle, think really hard

Hermione

Prince Henry stole our horse this morning

Christine

Yes, and that would explain why he returned it this afternoon, how dare

you let him surprise us like that!

Hermione

I'm sorry

Christine

Luckily for you, Marguerite turned in a beautiful performance. She and

the prince had quite an interlude

Cho

Yes, I shouldn't be surprised if he drops by again

Christine

Come, come! I must know exactly what was said. A simple phrase can have

a thousand meanings. He said you were forceful what did you say?

Hermione

I called him a thief, Madame, I did not recognize him

Christine

Oh, Danielle, you poor little country girl. Well we must work extra

hard to make sure the manor is spotless. We can't have a royal bottom

sitting on a dirty chair now can we? No

Cho

What's he doing here?

George

I-I have worked off your...my debt Madame, they told me I could go home

Christine

Fine, go catch a chicken

Prince's house

Lily

Who dear?

Harry

Comtesse de Lancret. She is a cousin of-well actually I don't know who

were cousin is. Surely you must have heard of her

Lily

Darling, there are simply to many courtiers to remember them all by

name. Why do you ask?

Harry

Hmm? Oh never mind

James

In honor of Signor da Vinci, I've decided to throw a ball, a masked

ball, at which point you and I will strike a compromise

Harry

Compromise? You?

James

If love is what you seek, then I suggest you find it before then. For 5

days hence at the stroke of midnight you will announce your engagement

to the girl of your choice or I will announce it for you, are we

agreed?

Harry

And what of your treaty?

James

Let me worry about Spain, you've got bigger problems

Lily

Choose wisely Henry, divorce is only something they do in England

Christine

What news of the engagement?

Guard

Cancelled. Rumor has it, he must find himself a bride before that very

night

Christine

Well that doesn't give us very much time...I shall need to know...what

the competition is, every move he makes, his agenda...and any other

tidbits you might pick up

Guard

He's playing tennis with the Marquis de Limoges tomorrow at noon

Christine

Skin with such...elegance. Concealing I've grown

rather fond of are intrigues together. Surely you must know that

Guard

I'm having an inkling my lady

Christine

When my daughter is queen, perhaps we might come to a new arrangement

Paulette

I would've given anything to see you all dressed up like a courtier,

speaking to the prince like a lady

Hermione

Scolding him is more like it and I cannot believe I gave him my

mother's name. The man is insufferable

Paulette

Yes, you've been saying that all day

Hermione

Well it's as true now as it was this morning

Paulette

Darling, he's royalty, they're born like that

Hermione

Well then I suppose the penalty for being wealthy is that you have to

live with the rich

Paulette

I'll bet he's quite charming once you get to know him

Hermione

Honestly, I think he and Marguerite deserve each other

Paulette

Oh bite your tongue. The only throne I want her sitting on is the one I

have to clean everyday

Christine

What's wrong with this one?

Cho

It's blue

Christine

Henry loves blue

Cho

And 50 other girls will be wearing the exact same color

Christine

Very good Marguerite

Parvarti

This one's too small

Christine

Well, we shall just have to get you a tighter cinch

Parvarti

I cannot breathe as it is

Christine

One cannot breathe, one cannot eat

Cho

Mother focus please

Christine

Well perhaps if I knew what you were looking for

Cho

Something fit for a queen

Christine

Come ladies, I have just the thing. But we must speak of this to no one

Cho

Oh I do love a good intrigue

Christine

Waste not...want not

Cho

Oh perfect

Parvarti

Ooh look at these shoes. Where did you get these?

Christine

There Hermione's dowry, for her wedding

Cho

Cinderella, married? To who the chimney sweep?

Parvarti

Mother, if that dress is hers, perhaps she'll want to wear it to the

ball

Cho

Since when does a royal function include commoners?

Parvarti

Well...never, but she is our stepsister and the invitation did say, "to

the ladies of the house"

Cho

She's not of noble blood

Christine

And besides who would notice? No one

Cho

Honestly Parvarti, whose side are you on?

Hermione

What are you doing?

christine

Airing out your dress...for the masque

Parvarti

Her dress? But you just said-

Cho

I suppose for a commoner it'll have to do. I mean, look at it, it's

practically an antique

Hermione

You wish me, to go to a masque?

Christine

Of course

Hermione

I don't know what to say

Christine

Say? Honestly Danielle, it hurts me you don't feel like one of my

daughters

Hermione

I only meant-

Christine

I thought we could all go as one big happy family, that is if you

complete your chores in time and mind your manners till then

Hermione

What's the matter with her?

Cho

Oh, she doesn't want you to go


	7. The woods

In the road by the woods

Harry

Well this is terribly embarrassing

Fred

We'll head back to Monastery at once your highness

Hermione

And we shall continue on foot

Harry

But it's half a day's walk

Hermione

Honestly, your highness, where's your sense of adventure

Harry

Well, I guess if you put it that way

At Hermione's house at the same time

Christine

Now, we can't be to confident, ladies. The prince wasn't in church

today and we need to know why

Parvarti

Cho gets to do everything

Cho

Don't be daft Parvarti, the queen doesn't even know you exist

Christine

What Marguerite does is for all of us my dear, we are counting on you

to help her get ready

Parvarti

Lovely, next thing you know I shall be cleaning the fireplace with

Danielle

Christine

Where is that girl?

Cho

Probably off catching rabbits with her teeth

Paulette

Begging your pardon my lady, but that gilded mirror in your bed

chamber, did you move it?

Christine

Of course not, why?

Paulette

It's also missing

Christine

Then it too shall come out of your pay

Louise

Either you stop telling her when things go missing or we'll be paying

her to work

Paulette

Good thing I didn't mention the tapestries

In the woods

Harry

You would think I would know the way to my own castle

Hermione

Why is it men never stop for directions. Ah! There it is, it is back

that way!

Harry

And I still can't believe that I'm down here while you're up there and

in your undergarments no less

Hermione

Well I couldn't very well climb up here in that gown no could I? And

besides you might break your royal neck and then where would we be?

Harry

You swim alone, climb rocks, rescue servants, is there anything you

don't do?

Hermione

Fly! Now turn around so I can climb back down

Harry

Oh no! It's you again. Stay aloft Madame, they are games afoot

Gypsy

My wife thanks you for this fine gown Mademoiselle

Danielle

You will give me back my dress sir

Harry

Let her go, your quarrel is with me

Gypsy

Release her

Hermione

I insist you return my things at once and since you deprive me of my

escort I demand a horse as well

Gypsy

My lady, you can have anything you can carry

Hermione

May I have your word on that sir

Gypsy

On my honor as a gypsy, whatever you can carry

Wait, please come back, I'll give you a horse


	8. finalle

The next day……

Christine

I have it on good authority, that before your rather embarrassing

debut, the prince was about to chose Marguerite to be his bride. Men

are so fickle aren't they? One minute they're spouting sonnets and the

next, you're back to being the hired help. Although I must say, I've

never seen you quite this dedicated in your chores

Hermione

What makes you think I do any of this for you?

Christine

Well my, my, my aren't we feisty today?

Hermione

Let me pass

Christine

You brought this on yourself you know?

Hermione

And I have work to do

Christine

Let the others handle it

Hermione

Don't you understand? You've won! Go, move into your palace and leave

us be

Christine

You are not my problem anymore

Hermione

Is that what I am? Your problem? I have done everything you've ever

asked me to do and still you've denied me the only thing I ever wanted

Christine

And what was that?

Hermione

What do you think? You are the only mother I have ever known. Was there

a time even in its smallest measurement, that you loved me at all

Christine

How can anyone love a pebble in their shoe?

Paulette

Danielle! My lady! Oh come and see, it's back all of it

Louise

You take that chair, and make sure you don't break

Christine

Ah, Draco Malfoy right on time

Draco Malfoy

It's all here Baroness, right down to the very last candlestick

Hermione

My father's books, his paintings, you sold them to him!

Christina

Yes, and now they're back. I couldn't very well have us looking like

paupers when the king arrives

Hermione

Thank you Monsieur, this means the world to us

Draco Malfoy

I'm a businessman, Danielle, not a philanthropist

Hermione

I don't understand

Christine

I couldn't very well have you around distracting the prince, now could

I?

Draco Malfoy

he Baroness and I have come to an arrangement

Christine

You, for all this. Although I do think I'm getting the better end of

the deal

Hermione

No, no, no

Louise

Hermione!

Hermione

No! No! No! No!

The Cardinal (Or as we like to call him

Dude with the funny hat)

En nomini patri ET fili ET spiritus sarcti

Everyone

Amen

Spanish princess

No, no por favor. Henry, pr favor. No seas asi conmigo por favor. No

seas asi conmigo, por favor

Harry

Madame, Madame...I know exactly how you feel

James

And I thought I had problems

Henry

Where is she?

George

The Baroness?

Harry

Dan-Hermione

George

But she has been sold sire

Harry

Sold? To whom?

Parvarti

Draco Malfoy

your highness, just after the masque

Harry

Tell no one we have spoken, for all shall reveal itself in due course.

Come Laurant, there is much to be done

In Draco's house

Draco Malfoy(aka, the French Dude)

Enter! Oh I do so hate to see you in irons. I'd remove them...if only

you'd promise not to run away again

Danielle

I have no reason to stay

Draco Malfoy

You belong to me now

Hermione

I belong to no one, least of all you

Draco Malfoy

Ooh I do wish you'd reconsider my offer

Hermione

I would rather rot

Draco Malfoy

I had a horse like you once. Magnificent creature. Stubborn just like

you, willful to a fault, it too just needed to be broken in

Hermione

You will maintain your distance, sir

Draco Malfoy

Oh you didn't say please

Hermione

Please

Draco Malfoy

I could hang you for this

Hermione

Not if you're dead

Draco Malfoy

I do love your spirit

Hermione

My father was an expert swordsman Monsieur, he taught me well. Now hand

me that key or I swear on his grave I will slit you from navel...to

nose

Draco Malfoy

Your freedom, my lady

The Rescue:

Harry

Hello.(thinking to himself(say something just don't stand there))

Hermione

Hello. What are you doing here?

Harry

I uh...I came to rescue you( there you go with the stuttering once again heh

Hermione

Rescue me? A commoner?

Harry

Actually I came to beg your forgiveness. I offered you the world and at

the first test of honor I betrayed your trust. Please Danielle...

Hermione

Say it again

Harry

I'm sorry

Hermione

No, the part where you said my name

Harry

Danielle, perhaps you would be so kind as to help me find the owner of

this rather remarkable shoe

Hermione

Where did you find that?

Harry

She is my match in every way. Please tell me I haven't lost her

Hermione

It belongs to a peasant your highness who only pretended to be a

courtier to save a man's life

Harry

Yes I know, and the name's Henry, if you don't mind. I kneel before you

not as a prince, but as a man in love and I would feel like a king if

you, Danielle de Barbarac, would be my wife

In the house of the "Hermione"

Parvarti

How was I to know he'd come flying out the side door? He was supposed

to be getting married

Cho

I hear the prince talked to you, what did he say?

Parvarti

Well I can't be sure, it all happened so quickly. But I think what he

said was, "Serves me right for choosing a foreigner over your sister"

Christine

Well, very good. Well perhaps we should just let him fret about it for

a few days

All

I'll get it

Neville

His supreme majesty, kind Francis requests an audience with the

Baroness Christine de Ghent and her daughters immediately

Christine

Well, is anything wrong?

Neville

No my lady, the king demanded that you arrive in style

Christine

Hmm in style we shall be

James

Baroness, did you or did you not, lie to her majesty the queen of

France

Lily

Choose your words wisely Madam, for they may be your last

Christine

A woman would do practically anything for the love of her daughter your

majesties. Perhaps I did get a little carried away

Cho

Mother! What have you done? Your majesty like you I am just a victim

here, she has lied to us both and I am ashamed to call her family

Christine

How dare you turn on me you little ingrate

Cho

You see, you see what I have to put up with

James

Silence! Both of you. Good lord, are they always like this?

Parvarti

Worse, your majesty

Christine

Parvarti, darling, I'd hate to think you had anything to do with this

Parvarti

Of course not mother. I'm only here for the food

Lily

Baroness de Ghent you are forthwith stripped of your title and you and

your horrible daughter are to be shipped to the Americas on the next

available boat...unless by some miracle someone here will speak for you

Christine

There seems to be quite a few people out of town

Hermione

I will speak for her. She is, after all my stepmother

Christine

Your highness

Harry

Cho, I don't believe you've met...my wife

Hermione

I want you to know that I will forget you after this moment and never

think of you again. But you I am quite certain will think about me ever

single day for the rest of your life

Christine

And you long might that be?

Hermione

All that I ask your majesties is that you show her the same courtesy

that she has bestowed upon me

In the dungeons

Rosetta

After you've washed the tablecloths you can start on the napkins, and

move those over there

Christine

Parvarti

parvarti

What?

Christine

Well, you heard the woman

parvarti

So did you

Christine

Yes, but I'm management

parvarti

Like hell you are, you're just the same as me a big nobody

Christine

How dare you speak to me that way, I'm of noble blood

Rosetta

And you are getting on my nerves. Now get to work

In another place of the castle

Hermione

Dumbledore, it's wonderful

Dumbledore

Think of it as a belated wedding present, your highness

Hermione

What?

Ron

I just can't get over it, that's all, your highness

Hermione

Yes well royalty or not, I can still whip you

Harry

I must say Leonardo, for a man of your talents, it um it doesn't look a

think like her

Hermione

You sir, are supposed to be charming

Harry

And we princess are supposed to live happily ever after

Hermione

Says who?

Harry

Do you know? I don't know

Hermione

Really.

The end

What did you think huh should I try my own now or what??


End file.
